Heart and Soul
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Formerly titled Rarity. Future fic Brody/LaSalle ship. Updated 12/8. Now a series of oneshots and short stories of Chris and Meredith's marriage and family life. Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rarity  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>category: future fic

June, 2018

Former NCIS agent Chris LaSalle hummed softly as he laid his six month old daughter Nicole in her crib for the night. He leaned on the railing and watched her as big brown eyes focused on him and smiled. If you had told him three years ago he'd be out of NCIS and back with the sheriff's department, happily married and with an infant daughter...Chris shook his head in amazement at how fate and life changed fast. The day Meredith Brody walked into his was the start of some of the happiest years of Chris's life.

"Time to sleep, princess."Chris whispered tenderly as he reached in and brushed a lock of brown hair away from the baby's forehead.

Convincing Meredith to break her rule about not dating coworkers had taken almost a year. Lethal combination of flirting, banter and southern charm eventually led Meredith to believe Chris was serious in pursuing a relationship. Serious about a commitment. It'd taken a few close calls on the job for Chris to start reevaluating his priorities. Family and fatherhood had always been on the someday list. Watching Pride's marriage crumble hadn't helped...if Dwayne Pride couldn't make it work how could he? A few stumbling blocks later he and Meredith were figuring things out as they went.

Nicole reached out a tiny hand and grabbed Chris's right fore finger. He laughed.

"Not tired, are you?"Chris asked.

With his work schedule it was a rare thing that Chris was home to put his daughter to bed. Most nights it was late when he stopped by the nursery and watched her sleep. She amazed him every day. Chris never thought he could love this much. One of the reasons he'd left NCIS. As much as that job meant to him the more serious he and Meredith got the more he knew he couldn't be her partner. It killed him every time she was in danger even though he knew she could take care of herself. Knowing that one mistake on his part could give a killer an opening to take the most precious thing away from Chris had led to long talks with Meredith. She had the same fears knowing that somebody could use him as a hostage to get to her or worse. They had both known the risks with law enforcement careers but being able to eliminate some of those risks and heartache and made them stronger and happier as a couple.

"Can't get her to sleep?"Meredith asked from the doorway causing Chris to turn.

"She's avoiding my charms."Chris replied with a grin as Meredith joined him.

"Don't think that's possible. She's had you wrapped around her finger since day one."Meredith stated with a smile.

"That is true."Chris commented as he looked back at Nicole who's eyes had now drifted shut.

"What were you thinking about? You looked miles away."Meredith inquired.

Chris gently disentangled his finger from his baby daughter's hand before he straightened and took his wife in his arms. He lighltly caressed Meredith's right cheek before slipping his hands around her waist.

"Us and how lucky we are."Chris replied as he kissed her.

Meredith smiled as they broke apart. She rested her head on his chest as they watched their sleeping daughter.

"Some days I still can't believe this is our life. "Meredith stated softly. "Never in a million years would I have picdtured this as my future when I first got to New Orleans."

"Hey,"Chris said in mock protest. "I wasn't that bad a catch."

"No but you broke my golden rule."Meredith responded with a laugh.

"Worked out for the best didn't it?"Chris replied.

"Yes it did."Meredith acknowledged. "I love you."

"Love you too."Chris stated tenderly.

Chris knew how rare and precious this moment was. He intended to enjoy It and the many more that were to come. Life had a way of reminding you of what was important and showing you a way to achieve that. Chris was grateful things had worked out the way they did. He couldn't picture his life any other way and really didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

I had originally intended for this to be a oneshot but then realized that Meredith deserved her pov. :) Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts.

Title: Rarity  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>category: future fic, AU  
>pairings: BrodyLaSalle

June, 2018

"Not tired are you?"

Meredith LaSalle smiled at her husband's soft words as she leaned against the nursery doorway. Watching Chris with their daughter never got old. Especially when he was trying to get the six month old to sleep like he was tonight. When she had first transferred to New Orleans Meredith hadn't expected to stay. Figured it would be a nice career stepping stone and she'd move on. Never in a million years did Meredith think that four years later she'd be happily married and a new mom.

Chris LaSalle had become an instant friend when she first arrived. He was a good NCIS agent if a bit overprotective. They'd worked well together. She had a long standing rule about dating coworkers. She'd learned the hard way that it just didn't mix or end well. It'd taken Chris over a year to wear down her defenses. Meredith couldn't believe the perennial bachelor was serious about a commited relationship; especially one with her. After a few dates and some long talks Chris had suggested leaving NCIS and going back to the sheriff's department. Meredith had been stunned. She knew how much he loved being an NCIS agent. This was how Chris had showed her how dead serious he was about them. How much he believed they had a future; that they could make it work. It hadn't been smooth sailing after that. There'd been a few rough patches as their were in every relationship. However, with each fight they always found their way back to each other.

"Can't get her to sleep?"Meredith asked from the doorway causing Chris to turn.

"She's avoiding my charms."Chris replied with a grin as Meredith joined him.

"Don't think that's possible. She's had you wrapped around her finger since day one."Meredith stated with a smile.

"That is true."Chris commented as he looked back at Nicole who's eyes had now drifted shut.

Even before day one, Meredith corrected herself silently. She'd never forget the huge smile on Chris's face when she'd told him she was pregnant. He'd been with her every step of the way through the pregnancy. Classes, shopping, even decorating the nursery.

"What were you thinking about? You looked miles away."Meredith inquired.

Chris stood and turned towards Meredith wrapping her in his arms. This was something she never got tired of and never would.

"Us and how lucky we are."Chris replied as he kissed her.

Meredith smiled as they broke apart. She rested her head on his chest as they watched their sleeping daughter.

"Some days I still can't believe this is our life. "Meredith stated softly. "Never in a million years would I have picdtured this as my future when I first got to New Orleans."

"Hey,"Chris said in mock protest. "I wasn't that bad a catch."

"No but you broke my golden rule."Meredith responded with a laugh.

"Worked out for the best didn't it?"Chris replied.

"Yes it did."Meredith acknowledged. "I love you."

"Love you too."Chris stated tenderly.

It had worked out for the best, Meredith reflected after they left the nursery. She'd never been happier and she was looking forward to the next chapters of their lives.

end


	3. home for the holidays

I know I said this was only going to be a couple short fics and that was it. But I just can't resist the idea of Chris as a father. :) So this will now be a series of oneshots or short stories going back and forth through the years of Chris and Meredith's marriage and family life. This one will have a second part. :)

Title: Home for the holidays  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>pairings: LaSalle/Brody  
>timeline: future AU<br>notes and summary: See part one

Former NCIS agent Chris LaSalle groaned as a familiar sound woke him. He rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand almost three. His six month old daughter was sleeping longer Chris thought with a smile. With a yawn Chris got out of bed and padded barefoot into the nursery across the hall.

"Ssssh, princess what's the matter?"Chris asked as he picked Nicole up.

Meredith was out of the country with Pride helping Gibbs on a high profile case in Yemen; they'd left two weeks ago. It now was three weeks before Christmas . Their first Christmas as a family. Meredith hadn't wanted to go but orders had come down from high up. Pride had promised he'd do his best to get her home for the holidays. Both he and Meredith knew how it went. Those promises usually ended up being empty ones. Still both Chris and his wife were holding out hope that things would work out.

After figuring out Nicole's diaper was the reason for the early wake up call Chris changed it and then took his daughter downstairs. He knew Nicole missed her mother too. The house was just empty without Meredith. Chris turned the lights of the Christmas tree on but left the other lights in the living room off. He smiled as his daughter's wide brown eyes focused on the colored lights almost instantly and a smile crossed her face.

"Mom will be home soon."Chris promised as he walked closer to the tree.

Nicole giggled and reached for one of the lights. Chris deftly steered her away but plucked an ornament off the tree. It was a snow globe one of the moving kind of ornaments. Meredith's parents had sent it. It was a ninteenth century street scene with Christmas trees and snow fall. The song that played was 'White Christmas.' Chris hit the button on the bottom of the ornament and activated it. He sat down on the sofa and held it in front of his daughter. Nicole reached for the globe and squealed delightedly as she watched the fake snow.

"Next year your Mamma wants to take you to see real snow."Chris said softly.

The song stopped and Chris hit the button again. He spun the ornament and Nicole giggled reaching for it trying to stop the spinning. Chris never tired of watching his daughter. She was like Meredith in so many ways. Tonight Nicole helped ease the ache of missing his wife. Chris knew Meredith was more than capable of taking care of herself. Still he couldn't help but worry...especially with this time of year as selfish as it was Chris just wanted her home.

"What do you say, princess?"Chris asked as he stopped the spinning ornament and pointed to an object inside. "We'll build a snowman like that one? WIth all the snow by where your Mom grew up we could build a whole family."

Nicole's eyes started to drift closed even though she blinked them once. Chris smiled at his daughter's efforts to stay awake and play. To not miss a thing. He set the ornament on the table and stood gently shifting his daughter to his left arm.

"Come on, sleepy head let's get you tucked in."Chris commented as he left the living room and climbed the stairs.

Halfway up his phone vibrated. Chris jumped startled he'd forgotten he'd grabbed the device on his way to check on Nicole. He'd clipped it on the wasteband of his sweatpants. Frowning Chris pulled the phone free as he walked into the nursery. Anyone calling at this time of night was never good. It was either someone with bad news or work ordering him in. Chris glanced at the caller ID and saw an unfamiliar number; not work then. He pressed the phone to his ear and cradled it with his shoulder as he put Nicole in her crib she was already asleep.

"LaSalle."Chris greeted quietly as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Hold please for an overseas transfer."An automated male voice replied.

Fear clawed at Chris's gut and he fought to clamp it down as he walked to his bedroom. Overseas call could mean anything. Chris tried to remember what time it was in Yemen and failed his brain too tired to do the math.

"Chris?"Meredith LaSalle asked as her voice came in loud and clear.

Chris closed his eyes briefly in relief as he sat down on the bed.

"Hi, nice to hear your voice. Everything okay?"Chris asked.

"Good to hear your voice too."Meredith replied. "No everything's fine; did I wake you? I did, didn't I it's nearly four am there; sorry."

Chris laughed. "No our daughter beat you to it."

"She alright?"Meredith asked worriedly.

"Fine, just needed a diaper change and she misses you."Chris stated quietly.

"I miss you guys to that's why I'm calling...just got good news."Meredith commented excitedly. "We've made better progress than even Gibbs expected. We made several arrests yesterday. Pride gave me a week's leave but I can't wrap things up from here until Friday and with time difference and flight lengths it'll be saturday night before I'm home. But once I'm there I'll be there through Christmas."

"That's wonderful news, Mere."Chris responded happily. "I know we were hopin' it'd work out..."

"And now it has. I'm sorry but I can't talk long but I wanted you to know."Meredith said hurriedly. "Once I know more travel details I'll email them to you. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too. Be safe."Chris replied huskily.

"Give Nicole a kiss and hug for me."Meredith stated. "I'll call when I ."

"Bye."Chris replied as the call ended.

After a long moment Chris put the phone on the nightstand and stood. He walked into the nursery to check on Nicole. She was still sound asleep. Even so he reached in and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"That's from your Mamma, princess. She loves you and will be home soon."Chris said tenderly.

Straightening Chris watched his daughter sleep for a moment before he left closing the door gently behind him. He crawled into bed pulled up the covers and tried to get some sleep himself.


	4. home for the holdiays pt 2

Title: Home for the holidays  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>pairing: LaSalle/Brody  
>category: future fic, au<p>

Four hours later Chris awoke slightly disoriented. Eyes still closed he reached for Meredith only to remember she was out of town. With a sigh Chris opened his eyes and glanced at the clock nearly nine. WIth a yawn Chris got up and out of bed. It was fortunate that he was able to use some vacation time while Meredith was gone. They'd talked about hiring a nanny but in the end Chris had won the argument. It had seemed silly to waste money when he had the time to use. Plus it was an added bonus that he got to spend time with his daughter; something that never got old. As if on cue Nicole could be heard through the baby monitor on the nightstand alerting her father that she was awake.

"Mornin' princess."Chris greeted as he entered the nursery.

After many months of practice Chris had the morning routine down to a science. He scooped his nfant daughter up and gently placed her on the changing table. Within fifteen minutes Nicole's diaper was changed and she was now wearing a simple dark blue dress with matching shoes. He placed her back in the crib.

"Hang out here for a few minutes while Daddy grabs a shower then we can head to the mall."Chris stated. "With your mom comin' home early I think we need to get her one more present."

Gently kissing Nicole on the forehead Chris left the nursery and hurried to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Meredith LaSalle was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time as she stepped out of the cab in front of her home. It was four a.m. on Christmas Eve morning and her arms were full of luggage and Christmas presents. Still standing there on the rain damped sidewalk was the best feeling in the world.<p>

"Merry Christmas."The cab driver called as he started to pull away.

"Merry Christmas."Meredith echoed with a wide smile.

Meredith knew if she'd called ahead Chris would've been waiting at the airport. As tempting as that reunion would've been it just hadn't been in the cards. Meredith's travel schedule had been so crazy she literally had no idea until the last second when she'd be able to get a flight. So now after three flights, including one military Meredith was home and just in time for the holiday. She would have to get Pride something special for Christmas for being able to pull this off. They'd had a couple close calls right before Meredith had left that she was thankful hadn't made the national news. She hadn't wanted to worry Chris with another phone call. She'd tell him about that later after Christmas. Meredith knew he wouldn't be happy about it especially since she had to go back. But that was something to be dealt with later. Now all Meredith wanted was to see her husband and daughter. Pulling out her cell phone Meredith hit a familiar speed dial.

"Mere?"A groggy voice replied after the four ring.

"Can you come let me in my hands are full and I didn't want the doorbell to wake Nicole."Meredith asked with a smile.

"You're here?!"Chris exclaimed now fully awake. "Why didn't you call me to pick you up?"

"I just wanted to get home. It's been a very long trip."Meredith explained.

"Be right down."Chris replied as he ended the call.

Thirty seconds later the front porch light came on and the door opened wide. Meredith couldn't keep the tears from flowing as Chris stepped outside. She dropped her suitcases and gifts and closed the space between them. Chris swept her off her feet and into an tight embrace that ended in a kiss.

"God, I missed you."Chris murmured as he rested his head on Meredith's left shoulder.

"I missed both of you so much more than I thought possible."Meredith replied softly as she pulled back and kissed Chris once more.

"We're just glad you're home safe."Chris stated as he stepped back and reached for some of his wife's luggage. "I owe Pride one."

"We both do."Meredith stated as she helped Chris bring her things into the house.

Once upstairs Meredith handed her remaining items to Chris to put away except of course for the presents. She set them down by the nursery as she stepped quieltly into the room. For the past forty-eight hours all Meredith had thought about was getting home. Now that she was here Meredith had never felt happier.

"Merry Christmas early."Meredith whispered to her sleeping daughter as she kissed NIcole's left cheek.

The little girl didn't stir and Meredith watched her sleep for a few more minutes before stepping back out of the room and closing the door. Chris was waiting by the door to their bedroom. Meredith found herself once more swept up in her husband's arms as Chris kissed her senseless.

"Wow,"Meredith murmured as she rested her head against Chris's chest. "Maybe I should go out of town more often."

Chris chuckled. "I admit reunions do have their perks."

"I forgot how much traveling sucks."Meredith commented as she reluctantly stepped away.

"You gotta be exhausted but do you want somethin' to eat?"Chris asked as he tenderly caressed his wife's right cheek.

Meredith leaned into Chris's touch. "I am but would probably fall asleep in my food."

"Get some rest and I'll make you lunch later."Chris offered as he placed an arm around Meredith's waist guiding her into the bedroom.

"Sounds wonderful."Meredith replied tiredly as she changed quickly into a nightgown and crawled into bed.

Chris pulled Meredith into his arms and pulled the blankets up around them. "I love you."

"Love you too."Meredith whispered her eyes drifting closed and within minutes she was asleep.


	5. home for the holidays pt 3

I need a better title for this now that it's become a series. Please send any ideas. :)

Title: Home for the holidays  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>pairings: LaSalle/Brody  
>notes and summary: see part one<p>

The smell of food woke Meredith hours later. Eyes still closed she stretched and yawned. Meredith knew she'd still need a couple more days to kick the jetlag; of course by then she'd be headed back to Yemen and the cycle would start over. Pushing the unpleasant thought away Meredith opened her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock just after noon. Smiling at the thought of spending the day with her family Meredith hopped in the shower. After she dressed quickly and dried and brushed her hair. Satisfied that she was presentable Meredith headed downstairs humming 'White Chrstmas'.

The sight that greeted Meredith in the kitchen gave her pause and melted her heart. She'd known Chris would be a good father but he constantly amazed her. Currently he had Nicole in her highchair and was entertaining her with various cartoon sounds as he prepared lunch. Meredith entered the kitchen and her daughter's gaze instantly locked on her and a wide smile crossed the little girl's face.

"Mama!"Nicole cried excitedly.

Meredith reached her daughter and quickly scooped her up from the highchair holding her in a tight hug. This was the longest trip she'd taken since Nicole had been born. Meredith had known it would be hard but she hadn't known how hard. Even with the current techology of viideo chats and text and picture messages it had done little to fill the void. Nicole had just learned to say Mama before Meredith had left.

"Are you excited for Christmas?"Meredith asked her daughter.

Nicole giggled and reached for the silver necklace Meredith was wearing.

"I'll take that as a yes."Meredith replied with a laugh as she walked around the kitchen island to kiss Chris.

"Mornin'."Chris greeted as they broke apart. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"I hate jet lag."Meredith muttered. "But everything was worth it...though after this case I may suggest to Pride that we travel by train and boat...I don't want to see another airport for a long time."

Chris laughed. "He might just go for that. I made brunch items since I wasn't sure if you wanted breakfast. Eggs are keepin' warm in the oven along with toast and a few pancakes and there's gumbo on the stove."

"All sounds and smells heavenly."Meredith replied as she kissed her husband once more. "Think I'll start with breakfast though."

"Coming right up."Chris responded.

Still holding Nicole Meredith sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen island's breakfast bar. It was then she noticed a Christmas present with her name on it sitting on the counter near her. It was wrapped in pretty silver and red paper with a red bow. It was thin and about the six of an eight by eleven envelope.

"What's this?"Meredith asked as she held up the present with a grin. "Thought Christmas wasn't until tomorrow."

"Thought you deserved to open one early."Chris replied returning her smile.

"Guess we're bending the rules this year, huh?"Meredith asked as she carefully opened the present.

"Rules are meant to bend once in awhile."Chris replied as he placed a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of his wife.

Inside the wrapping paper Meredith found a thin white envelope the kind photographers used. She opened it to find the mall Santa staring back at her holding Nicole.

"Oh Chris."Meredith whispered as she stared at the photo.

Chris waled around the island and placed an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I know we wanted to do that together but with everything goin' on I thought this was the next best thing."Chris explained.

"It is, thank you."Meredith replied quietly as she leaned up to kiss Chris.

"There's somethin' else in there too."Chris commented as he stepped back.

Meredith turned the wrapping paper upside down and a tiny metal object fell out ionto her lap. Picking it up she found it was a charm to a bracelet. One shaped in the form of a paddlewheel river boat.

"You proposed on a riverboat."Meredith stated as she turned the charm over in her hand.

Nicole reached for the tiny object which Meredith was careful to let her daughter see and not touch.

"That was a day wasn't it?"Chris asked with a rueful chuckle as he rested his head on top of Meredith's head. "Nothing went as planned that day."

"Both of us were supposed to be off and then Pride got the call of the murder in the warehouse district. But you still got in a sunset cruise."Meredith replied.

"Yeah romantic you me and a large tourist group of senior citizens."Chris responded as he took Nicole from his wife and straightened.

Meredith laughed. "They were very sweet when they realized it was a proposal."

"I did think for a minute you were going to toss me overboard."Chris commented with a smile.

"It did cross my mind briefly."Meredith replied with a laugh as she kissed her husband. "Good thing you were convincing."

"You never could resist my southern charm."Chris acknowledged with a grin.

Meredith set the present aside and finished her breakfast. They spent the reminder of the day visiting with friends and just enjoying each other and the city they called home. For Meredith it was the best gift she'd ever received. 

* * *

><p>Though Nicole wasn't old enough to open her gifts on her own Chris still was taking video of the moment on his phone. She was more interested at times in the colorful bows and ribbons as Meredith helped her open various gifts. So far the favorite gift was a medium sized teddy bear from Pride. An hour later Chris turned off the video program and set his phone aside. Meredith was assisting that he open his own gifts. As he did so Chris found himself distracted by the view in front of him. Nicole with a red bow on her head sitting in Meredith's lap as she held their daughter. Having a family was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was thankful for that every day. After the last gift was opened Chris leaned over and kissed Meredith and then Nicole on the forehead.<p>

"Thank you, it's been a wonderful Christmas."Chris stated softly.

Meredith reached up and lightly caressed Chris's left cheek.

"Yes it has."Meredith agreed. "I can't wait for next year when she gets to experience snow and you too for that matter."

"That'll be a sight."Chris commented with a smile. "Maybe you can teach me to ski."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."Meredith replied with a laugh. "How about we build a snowman first?"

"Sounds like a plan."Chris agreed as he kissed Meredith once more before leaning back.

Chris picked up his phone and took a few more pictures. At one time in his life Christmas hadn't been what it used to be. He was glad that had changed. This was a day they'd all treasure for years to come.

"Merry Christmas, Mere."Chris said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Chris."Meredith returned sharing his smile.

end


	6. snow pt 1

I deleted the angsty ending or I should say the start of the angsty ending of Home for the holidays since nobody liked it. So only happy fluffy romantic ficlets from now on. This one is set early in Meredith and Chris's relationship for those that asked for earlier ones.

Title: Christmas Snow  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>pairings: LaSalle/Brody  
>notes and summary: see part one. <p>

Loretta Wade glanced up from her computer screen in the morgue as her former colleague walked in. She smiled and stood wrapping Chris LaSalle in a hug.

"Only been a month since you saw me, Loretta."Chris stated with a grin as he stepped back.

"How'd police refresher training go?"Loretta asked as she sat back down. "It's been busy around here I haven't had a chance to talk to Meredith much."

"Yeah she told me."Chris acknowledged as he leaned against a near by table. "Training was okay borin' as hell though."

"You did surprise me by quitting NCIS and going back to the Sheriff department but I'm happy for you and Meredith."Loretta commented with a smile.

"I miss you guys too but it was the only way me and Mere was goin' to work. Speaking of she's the reason I stopped by...need your help with a surprise."Chris stated.

Loretta's smile widened. "Count me in."

"You haven't even heard the plan yet."Chris countered as he stood.

"It makes two of my favorite people happy that's all that matters."Loretta responded. 

* * *

><p>"This is exactly what I needed."Meredith Brody commented as she walked through the French Quarter. "I don't know how you got Pride to concede to a couple hours off."<p>

Loretta laughed. "Dwayne has his soft spots. He appreciates all the hard work you've put in since Chris left. Putting your new partner through orientation, plus getting that lead on our recent case."

"It has been a whirlwind since Chris left; he should be home next week."Meredith commented. "He's been bored to death with the last few weeks of training. He's grateful the sheriff's department took him back he just hates the protocol that goes with it."

"He'll forget it once he's back in the thick of things."Loretta replied with a laugh. "We have one more stop today if you're game."

"Lead on."Meredith replied with a smile.

Loretta hid a smile as she walked ahead. Everything was right on schedule. 

* * *

><p>Chris typed a quick reply to Loretta's text before turning to his friend Dan Johnson. Dan was the vice president of operations of the local ice arena they were currently standing in. With it being early afternoon midweek the place was empty.<p>

"I really appreciate this, Dan."Chris stated as he leaned against the low wall looking out at the ice rink. "Meredith's gonna love this."

Dan chuckled. "My wife will tell you I'm a romantic and she'd be right. You can have the place for an hour and a half before I have to get the staff back in to set up for tonight's event."

"Understood and the other part of the surprise is set up?"Chris inquired.

"Beauty of technology."Dan replied as he handed Chris a small remote. "Just hit the button on the top left. The rest is already set in the computer program."

"That is cool."Chris acknowledged as he slapped the blond haired younger man on the right shoulder. "Tell Charolette I said Hi."

Dan nodded. "Will do and she'll want an update. She still can't believe the confirmed bachelor is settling down."

"I'll email her. Thanks again."Chris promised as Dan left.

Chris looked at the skating rink and then glanced at the clock on his phone. He had just enough time to finish getting things ready. 

* * *

><p>Meredith's face lit up with a smile as she saw their destination.<p>

"The ice rink? I don't think we have time for a hockey game, Loretta."Meredith commented as they entered the large building.

"They have free skates on weekday afternoons for the public. Thought you might enjoy that."Loretta explained following Chris's plan.

"I haven't skated in almost a year; can't wait."Meredith exclaimed.

"Why don't you go on ahead to the rink and I'll get us some skates."Loretta suggested.

"Okay."Meredith replied as she walked ahead passing the bleachers.

Loretta watched her for a moment before ducking out of the building.


	7. snow pt 2

I did some research on the web on snow machines and there is actually one that looks like this. :)

Title: Snow  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Meredith reached the ice rink and turned around to watch for Loretta. The person she saw instead holding two pairs of ice skates made her heart leap. A wide smile crossed Meredith's face. She closed the space between her and Chris and launched herself at her boyfriend. Chris easily caught her in an embrace and kissed her.

"You're home early!"Meredith exclaimed as she looped her arms around Chris's neck and he held her waist one handed still balancing the skates.

"Surprise, hon."Chris replied with a grin as he kissed her once more. "Don't be too mad at Loretta I coaxed her into the plan."

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not mad just happy to see you. I missed you things have been crazy around here."

"So I've heard."Chris replied as he handed Meredith a pair of skates. "Thought you'd enjoy this break. The VP of operations so we have the place to ourselves for at least an hour."

Meredith's eyes widened. "The whole rink?"

Chris laughed. "Yep the whole rink. You can skate loopdee-loops from one end to the other."

"This is wonderful!"Meredith commented as she gave Chris one more quick kiss before she sat on a nearby bench to put on her skates.

Chris sat down next to her and put on his skates and began to lace them up. When she finished Meredith glanced at her boyfriend.

"I just realized you've never skated before."Meredith said as she stood.

Chris stood wobbling and reached for the rink wall for support.

"Can't be that different than water skiing. All about balance."Chris responded as Meredith stepped away offering her right hand.

After a few minutes Chris was walking on his own and Meredith stepped out onto the ice first. She held her right hand to Chris once more and he took it before gingerly following her onto the ice. Meredith moved them away from the wall and Chris's feet nearly went out from under him almost instantly. Meredith quickly grabbed Chris's left hand and pulled him up right stifling a laugh.

"You okay?"Meredith asked.

"Yep and you can let go I've got this."Chris stated firmly.

Meredith let go of his left hand but still held on to Chris' s right. She waited for him to take a few more tentative but more solid steps before she let go. With a grin Chris moved to his left and skated a few feet before turning back to face Meredith. He wobbled only once.

"See?"Chris commented.

Meredith skated over to him and kissed him. "Good job."

Chris let the kiss linger before Meredith pushed away and skated the length of the rink. When she reached Chris once more he pulled her into an embrace once more. Then he took Meredith's hand and skated them toward the other end of the rink.

"You're getting better by the minute."Meredith said with a smile.

"Guess I"m a natural."Chris responded. "Got one more surprise for you."

Meredith gently cupped Chris's face with her hands. "You don't have to..."

"You'll love this."Chris stated as he took a small black plastic object out of his front right jeans's pocket.

"What is that?"Meredith asked as she realized it looked like a small remote.

"Watch."Chris replied as he pointed the remote at a snowman she hadn't seen before.

The snowman was positioned at the side of the bleachers nearest to them and it was facing the rink. It was dressed as a normal snowman but it was holding a black horn raised to it's lips like a musical instrument. When Chris clicked the remote a machine hum began. A few minutes later a blast of snow came out of the horn the snowman was holding. She let go of Chris's hand and moved closer to the snowman. Meredith held out her hand expecting the snow to be warm and fake. It hit her hand and melted just like the real thing.

"It's real!"Meredith exclaimed excitedly. "Real snow in New Orleans."

* * *

><p>Chris laughed as he joined Meredith by the snowman. The expression of joy on his girlfriend's face was priceless. He knew she loved New Orleans but also knew that sometimes she got a bit homesick. He was glad he could bring her a bit of home.<p>

"It's an indoor version of what ski resorts use."Chris explained. "The ice arena got two of those to use at certain points of the game."

Meredith nodded as she held her face up to the falling snow. After a few minutes Meredith met Chris's gaze and leaned in to kiss him. When they broke apart Chris brushed a snow flake away from Meredith's right cheek.

"Did you like your surprise?"Chris asked huskily.

"It was amazing and wonderful, thank you."Meredith replied as she kissed him once more. "I love you and I'm glad you're home."

"I love you too, Mere."Chris said softly as he rested his head on top of hers. "And I'm glad to be home."

end


	8. Reminder

Title: Reminder  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>spoilers: Spoilers for 1x11 Baitfish  
>notes and summary: see part one<p>

Chris LaSalle's ears were ringing and his head pounding as he tried to focus his blurry vision. He scrambled to his feet a little too fast nearly tripping over a severed chair leg. As he stared around at the chaos around him Chris's numb mind registered one thing; bomb. His worst nightmare come true. His NCIS family in the line of fire. People he loved hurt or killed before his eyes.

At that thought Chris frantically searched the area around him. He saw Loretta being aided by a middle aged man in uniform. Turning Chris saw King wobble to his feet. Back near Loretta a woozy Sebastian was sitting up. Brody was nowhere in sight and she'd been right next to him. Chris's heart squeezed painfully as he began shouting his partner's name.

"Brody!"Chris called walking forward and turning debris over as he went.

A grim Sebastian joined him.

"Meredith!"Chris yelled once more. "Mere?!"

Sebastian did a double take at the nickname but Chris ignored the tech. His focus was his partner. She had to be okay, just had to be.

"There!"Sebastian shouted having double backed.

Chris whirled around and was lying face down half covered by a table top. Chris yanked the debris away from his partner and gently turned her over. Meredith was pale and far too still.

"Mere?"Chris asked hoarsely.

Jerking awake Chris fought to control his breathing. Sweating and shaking slightly he glanced over at his wife to find Meredith sleeping peacefully. Damn nightmare, Chris cursed silently, he hadn't had that one for years.

Even after all this time that case haunted his dreams now and again. He hadn't had it since he and Meredith had gotten married. Quietly getting out of bed Chris left the room. He crossed the hall and peaked into the nursery; his daughter was asleep too. Chris closed the door and went downstairs.

It was a warm night for early spring and they'd left some of the living room windows open. Chris crossed through the living room. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge and went out to the back porch. A previous owner had screened in the area and it was one of Chris's favorite spaces. He left the lights off and sat down. He took a long drink of water trying to get his heart rate back under control. The memories wouldn't leave him be just yet.

While his subconscious had mixed and played with some of the events to form the nightmare some had been true. He had found Meredith unconscious. But she'd been just a few feet away and had woken Chris wouldn't forget the relief he'd felt that day when he realized she was alright.

Chris was still sitting there twenty minutes later when soft footfalls drew his attention to the doorway. He saw Meredith wearing a light satin blue robe. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."Chris apologized as he took a sip of water.

Meredith shook her head as she reached over and took her husband's free hand in hers.

"You didn't."Meredith replied quietly. "Couldn't sleep or bad dream?"

"Nightmare I hadn't had in awhile."Chris admitted as he met his wife's gaze. "Bombing where Orion was hurt. My subconscious likes to put you as an injured party too."

"You never told me about that one."Meredith stated softly.

"Not one I like to talk about."Chris responded as he freed his left hand from Meredith's and wrapped it around her shoulders drawing her into an embrace. The porch swing shifted at the movement.

"We've been through a lot together."Meredith said quietly as she looked out a the dark yard.

"Yeah we have."Chris acknowledged as he placed a light kiss on his wife's forehead. "I'm grateful every day for what we have."

Meredith entwined their left hands once more.

"Me too."Meredith commented. "I love you."

"I love you too."Chris said huskily.

"You want to stay here for awhile?"Meredith asked a few minutes later.

"If you'll stay."Chris replied.

"I'll stay as long as you'd like."Meredith said as she snuggled against his left side.

Chris kissed her once more. As they broke apart he looked outside once more. The nightmare's hold on him had eased. Hopefully it wouldn't come back He didn't need the reminder. Chris knew how lucky he was and he made a silent promise to Meredith that he wouldn't forget it. They had lots of memories still to make together and he was looking forward to every single one.

end


End file.
